


you were the last good thing about this part of town

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes<br/>you wish you could be normal</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were the last good thing about this part of town

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime during the first season, maybe a little after, sometime before Spitfire is canon.  
> Enjoy~
> 
> The title is from "Grand Theft Autumn" by Fall Out Boy.

sometimes  
you wish you could be normal  
with a loving family  
a nice home in a nice part of town  
with a boyfriend  
at a public school  
no one out to get you  
but _nooo_  
you have to be extraordinary  
(and you're not sure if it's in a good way)  
you wish you had normal friends  
and a _lot_ less **spandex**  
you wish your life was a bit less crazy  
and a lot more ordinary  
you would give the _world_ to have parents who loved each other and a sister who was actually  around  
there are somethings you want _so bad_ in your life  
you know, just a bit of  
|normalcy|  
there are some things you'd love to give up  
and some you wouldn't give up for the _world_  
like your crazy  
freakish  
*amazing* friends  
sometimes  
odd is good  
normal is overrated


End file.
